1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed generally to a cutting device, and more particularly to a cutting device having a pair of opposed legs pivoting about a head member and connected to a cutting blade. The cutting device of the present invention is particularly useful for cutting plastic restraints, cable ties, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Restraining devices such as handcuffs are well-known and have been available for many years. The best known restraining devices are handcuffs consisting of a pair of metal rings which are placed about the wrists of an individual and locked into place. While traditional handcuffs serve the purpose of restraining an individual, they have a number of drawbacks. Conventional handcuffs are heavy, bulky to carry, expensive, require a key and are often inconvenient, particularly in multiple arrest situations such as riots and the like. Because of these drawbacks, it has become more and more desirable to design handcuffs or restraints which are lightweight, inexpensive and do not require a key. Moreover, it has become desirable to utilize disposable restraints, particularly in multiple arrest situations such as mass arrests of demonstrators and gangs.
Further, there has been a movement toward using disposable restraints due to the increasing concern of the spreading of AIDS, as well as Hepatitis, since restrained individuals who struggle violently often create open wounds which result in blood on the handcuffs. Disposable restraints assure that the handcuffs will not be reused and thereby cannot create a carrier for communicable diseases through contamination due to cuts or abrasions received during the detainment.
One type of disposable restraint is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,110. Disposable restraints are made of relatively tough plastic to insure that a detainee cannot break free once restrained. One drawback associated with the use of such disposable restraints is the difficulty in removing the restraints. In the past, the restraints have been removed from a detainee by using a cutting tool such as a scissors, clippers, knife, or other implement having an exposed blade(s). However, the use of implements of this type presents the risk of injury to the detainee. The restraints are often tightly positioned about the wrist. When using a scissors, for example, one leg of the scissors is positioned between the wrist and the restraint and then the cutting action of the scissors is performed. When cutting the restraining device in this manner, there is a risk that the exposed scissor legs may cut the wrist of the detainee. This risk increases when the detainee is struggling. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device for removing restraints that reduces the risk of injury to the detainee upon removal of the restraints. There is also a need to provide a cutting device that can quickly and efficiently be used to remove the restraints.
Most restraint cutters are simple applications of existing tools. They are not designed for the unique applications faced by public safety personnel. They are often misplaced in a correctional environment. Furthermore, knives, scissors and other open-bladed implements can be turned against an officer.
In addition, when using a scissors or clippers, these devices operate by cutting from one side of a restraint to the other. In practice, these devices can often slip off of the restraint prior to severance, and thus having the effect of sliding the restraint between the legs of the scissors as opposed to severing it. Thus there is a further need to provide a cutting device that reduces this problem of slippage that can often occur when using a traditional scissors or clippers to sever the restraint.
The subject invention is specifically directed to a compact, easily carried, and lightweight cutting device having a movable cutting blade and a pair of legs that are pivotally mounted to a head member of the cutting device and that are connected to the cutting blade. The cutting device is equipped with a shield which serves as a safety guard to cover the blade and protect a detainee from inadvertent injury upon removal of the restraints. The shield also serves to provide a cutting surface wherein the restraint is positioned between the cutting surface and the cutting blade. To sever the restraint, the legs of the cutting device are pulled together in a manner similar to actuating a pair of pliers. As the legs come together, the cutting blade moves into engagement with the restraint. The tip of the cutting blade pierces the restraint, and upon further forward movement, the cutting blade cuts through the restraint while entering a slit positioned within the cutting surface. In this manner, the cutting device uses compound leverage to facilitate severing the restraint. Unlike scissors or clippers, when the tip of the cutting blade engages the restraint, the restraint is pinned in place against the cutting surface of the shield. This eliminates the problem of slippage associated with using scissors or clippers.
The cutting device of the present invention provides a cutting device for severing disposable restraints having a shielded cutting blade located in a restricted area where fingers or other body parts cannot enter. The cutting device severs the restraint by initially piercing the restraint and thus eliminates the problem of slippage associated with using traditional scissors or clippers.
In a preferred embodiment, the cutting device further includes leg extensions having hooks that latch onto the opposing leg such that when the leg extensions are in the retracted position, the legs are locked in their closed position. When the leg extensions are pulled out into the extended position, the cutting device is in its unlocked, operable position, and the legs are freely movable into an unlocked open position. This provides an added measure of safety that allows the cutting device to remain in a locked condition when not in use, and prevents the cutting device from being turned against an officer. The cutting device may also be provided with a keying hole on the legs or leg extensions whereby the cutting device may be attached to one""s keying and easily accessible when needed.
In a preferred embodiment, the cutting blade has a triangular end culminating in a centrally located outer cutting tip. The cutting blade is disposed in a corresponding slit in the cutting device and preferably has two parallel sides. Two parallel stainless steel pins are preferably located directly adjacent to both sides of the cutting blade such that both sides of the cutting blade ride against the pins during movement of the cutting blade. The use of the parallel stainless steel pins prohibits the cutting blade from binding in the cutting blade slit during operation. Thus, they provide for reliable, smooth, and trouble-free operation.